Worked Up
by thealphasmate
Summary: Teddy's mother had died only a few moths ago and Teddy's father left only a month ago to make a date with fate. Jonas Vision is staying with the Lang's. So Teddy is at my house for the holidays. Things couldn't be better...I hope Teddy is at least happy


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel, otherwise Teddy and Billy would've at least kissed in the comics by now. Ahaha.**

**Worked Up**

The hype for Christmas was slowly building and by December 15th I started my own personal count down. Rebecca, my adoptive mother, had been busying herself for at least an hour every day decorating the town house in which we inhabited. She would play Christmas jingles loudly on our stereo, something she only did in reserve for the winter holidays. She would even sing sometimes, but not always beautifully or in tune.

Jeff Kaplan, my adoptive father, was a lot more easygoing during the holidays. Year round he always had a strict business front up, but even he could, during the holidays, find time to relax and partake in the festivities. Sometimes he and Rebecca—mom, I mean—would dance around in our living room.

I was enjoying the sudden surge of happiness that enveloped our house with explosive warmth. Teddy came to stay with us for the week before Christmas, as he had nowhere to stay since Jonas—Vision—was staying with Cassie Lang's family. So that would have meant poor Teddy would have been alone in the Avengers' Mansion by himself. So of course when he found out he would be spending the holidays alone I quickly took it upon myself to invite him to stay with us.

Teddy was always being polite and he made my holidays grow brighter. On the one off chance Teddy and I were actually under the mistletoe at the same time, we sneakily exchanged a kiss only to find out we were not stealthy enough. My mom was just waiting, camera in hand and when she finally got her moment it went up in a flash.

The real reason I couldn't wait for the next day, Christmas morning, was because I had convinced m parents to purchase some gifts for Teddy. With my persuasive argument of his "mother" dying only months previous and his father having to leave before he died, my parents and I were shopping with no limits. Okay, there were limits, but it was the thought that counted.

I was so excited to wake up with Teddy and see his face. I wanted to see pure joy light up his eyes. The feeling hit me as soon as we had purchased his gifts. For two torturous weeks I had been waiting.

So I sat at my bedroom window, perched on the windowsill with my forehead pressed against the glass. Christmas day sure was taking its jolly old time. I wanted Teddy happy now. I frowned, watching crystal white snowflakes drifted lazily through the air towards the ground.

From behind me loomed the shadow of Teddy, his beautiful face reflected in the windowpane. He hugged my waist from behind, whispering, "Be happy, Billy, wipe that frown off your face."

I smiled, "Christmas hasn't come soon enough." Teddy yawned wide. "Go to bed," I ordered softly, patting the hands of my boyfriend.

Teddy tugged me back towards my bed, slipping under the comforter first. I was soon to follow, though I wanted to protest. I should've stayed up all night just to see Teddy's face in the morning. I should've waited and waited until his baby blue eyes would pop open with surprise as my parents would call, "Boys! Come unwrap your gifts!"

However, it was not hard to sway me to do anything once Teddy was involved. Once we were both under the covers, Teddy wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"What are you so antsy about?" Teddy asked in a whisper.

"Christmas…" I answered matter-of-factly, completely stating the obvious. I was shocked he wasn't as excited. "Why aren't you so excited? Don't you want to be happy for Christmas?"

Teddy nuzzled his nose in my raven locks, messing them up more than they were. "Are you kidding," he whispered, "this past week has been the best holiday I've had ever. Tomorrow would only just be a bonus. I'm happy here and now and will be tomorrow as well." Teddy turned my face to plant a kiss on my lips, stunning me into silence. At least he was happy and excited. That knowledge made me feel at peace and much better.

"Now come on," he said playfully, "let's get some sleep." One last kiss and I turned, molding my back against Teddy's front comfortably.

If I was going to get to sleep in with Teddy on my favorite holiday, then maybe Christmas morning could wait a little longer.

**Teehee. Just a cute little one shot I wanted to post. More to come. Happy Holidays all!**


End file.
